This Is A Dark Ride
This Is A Dark Ride is the thirteenth episode of Season 3 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on October 23, 2012, as part of ABC's "13 Nights of Halloween". Synopsis Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer are looking forward to some good old Halloween fun now that the traumatic events with Nate are behind them. But once aboard the Rosewood Ghost Train, the girls are in for much more than just some childish trick or treats. With "A" running amuck and unexpected party-goers popping up at every turn, this Halloween event becomes one killer party. Summary The episode starts out with Mona Vanderwaal at Radley Sanitarium singing the song 'Teddy Bear's Picnic' while painting a mannequin head. After she finishes singing she starts to explain why she was painting the mannequin head, for a Halloween art project. She then explains how staff at Radley don't like to bring up the holiday Halloween because it had bad conintations for some of the patients. Then the camera pans to a figure in a black sweatshirt in the back of the room. Mona begins to tell the hooded figure why she love Halloween so much, she even includes that it's better than make up. Then she stands up and walks over to the hooded figure and says, "And this is going to be the best Halloween ever." Then she hands the hooded figure a handfull of pills and bullets and says, "I bet somebodys life on that." Then we see the four liars walking disscussing their Halloween costumes and the ghost train party together. As they're walking they see a casket in a front yard with the words 'RIP Alison DiLaurentis'. A very agrivated Emily Fields walks over to take it down and Clifford Yourdly jumps out of the casket and scares the girls. As the girls walk away we see Clifford hop back inside of the casket. We then see Hanna Marin and Caleb Rivers making out in a storage closet. When they knock over a shelf they both agree they need to stop hiding from A. They then begin to talk about Garrett Reynolds and the ghost train party. At Ezra Fitz apartment Aria Montgomery is trying on a necklace for her Halloween party. When Ezra comes in she tells him how he almost got a sneak peak at her costume. Ezra then explain to her that he won't be attending the party because he has to go attend a meeting in Philadelphia. But Ezra promises that he will make it up to her and Aria agrees. Then theres a knock on the door and kids shout "trick-or-treat!" and Aria gets up to give the children candy. At The Brew we see Hanna for the first time in her costume, you also see Hanna's picture being taken. When Hanna explains that she's in cognito the camera then pans over to Lucas who appears to be the photographer. Hanna then walks over to Aria who is looking at herself in a mirror. Once their done complimenting each others costumes Noel Kahn and Jenna Marshall approach them and begin to talk to them. As finish talking and Hanna and Aria turn around and see someone in the zombie contume, when Aria assures Hanna that it was just a costume Spencer Hastings and Toby Cavanaugh arive. Then Noel reappears and toss' a mint in his mouth. While Noel is coughing Spencer and Hanna roll their eyes and begin laugh. Once they realize he really is choking Toby and Spencer rush over to attempt to save him. But then a plastic toy devil and and confetti explode out of Noels shirt, revealing that it was just a prank. The girls scoff at Noel while, Emily and Paige McCullers are seen making an entrance along with Jason DiLaurentis. Just as Spencer is about approach Jason a man over the intercom instructs everyone to board the shuttle. Garret tells Spencer more about the night Ali died. He tells her after leaving Ali room, taking Jenna home they run into Alison. Jenna and Ali fight then Garret takes a Hockey stick, swings but misses Ali. Jenna asks "is she dead", Ali puts a finger over her lips, Garret tells Jenna Ali is dead. Then, Garret comes back to Ali's backyard finding Ali telling someone, "You have to own-up for what you've done." The figure is Byron Montgomery. He replies and Ali tell him, " You know what I'm capable of." At the end of the episode, the scene flashes back to the night Ali died. It shows a hand coming out of the dirt. Notes *This episode will take place during Halloween. *It will not be a flashback like "The First Secret" in Season 2, but there will be some flashback scenes. *Ryan Seacrest and OK! Magazine have stated that Adam Lambert would guest star in this episode. He will reportedly appear in a scene with Lucy Hale and he's scheduled to perform 2 songs for the show. One is his song "Cuckoo". *This episode will reveal a BIG moment about the night Alison went missing. *Sasha Pieterse stated in an interview with clevvertv that at least some of the episode will take place on a train (thus the "ride" part of the name). *** Confirmed from "The Lady Killer'' the train we are talking about is called "The Ghost Train." And it's placed at a Halloween Party!'' *There will be Toby, Caleb, Ezra, Noel, Jenna, Paige, Alison, and Mona scenes in the episode. *Troian Bellisario revealed that it is a "standalone episode." *In the end a flashback with Alison features the song "F**K You" by Cee Lo Green. *Aria will be tied up. *Hanna will confront someone in a blonde wig and is wearing two masks. (Which may be Mona or CeCe since she was seen with the same second mask Hanna uncovers in the preview.) *Spencer will be chased by someone in a joker costume who attempts to suffocate her. *Toby still goes out with Spencer but she doesn't know he is part of the A-Team. *We see Mona with "-A" in the promo. *The zombie from "The First Secret", and "Pretty Dirty Secrets" will return in this episode. *Emily will go as sexy Barbarella for the Halloween party in this episode. *Hanna will go as Marilyn Monroe for the Halloween party in this episode. *Aria will go as "Daisy" from The Great Gatsby for the Halloween party in this episode. *Spencer will go as a 1940’s actress for the Halloween part in this episode. *Caleb will go as "The Phantom of the Opera" for the Halloween party in this episode. *Paige will go as Marlene Dietrich for the Halloween party in this episode. *Jenna will be at the party, she will go as a pirate. *Noel is at the party and will start to choke as Toby and Spencer attempt to help him. Although it is only one of Noel's Halloween gags. *Joseph Doughtery said that the following Ezria line will be in those episode: "Night of the Living Pre-Schoolers." *Aria gets drugged by someone in a clown costume. *Spencer will be attacked by two people. The zombie, and the clown. *The clown appears to be Female *The ABCfamily posted on twitter: Someone won’t make it out of the [https://twitter.com/search?q=%23PrettyLittleLiars&src=hash #'PrettyLittleLiars'] [https://twitter.com/search?q=%23Halloween&src=hash #'Halloween']Special alive. One of these 13 people will die: http://bit.ly/RD8VSd , The 13 People are: Aria, Caleb, Emily, Ezra, Garrett, Hanna, Jason, Jenna, Lucas, Noel, Paige, Spencer or Toby. *Mona sneaks out of Radley this episode. *Garrett dies in this episode. *Mona was the Caleb imposter. *The little girl from Alison's story is in this episode. Trivia *The first ten minutes of the episode were leaked before the episode aired. Main Cast *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Cast *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers *Aeriel Miranda as Shana (Possibly) *Adam Lambert as Himself. *Brant Daugherty as Noel Kahn *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery *Brendan Robinson as Lucas Gottesman *Yani Gellman as Garrett Reynolds Featured Music *]Who Are You, Really?" by Mikky Ekko '''(When everyone first arrives at The Brew) *"Cuckoo" by '''Adam Lambert *"Trespassing" by Adam Lambert *F*ck You" by 'Cee Lo Green '(Alison flashback) Gallery PLLS03E13-01.jpg PLLS03E13-02.jpg PLLS03E13-03.jpg PLLS03E13-04.jpg PLLS03E13-05.jpg PLLS03E13-06.jpg PLLS03E13-07.jpg PLLS03E13-08.jpg PLLS03E13-09.jpg PLLS03E13-10.jpg PLLS03E13-11.jpg PLLS03E13-12.jpg PLLS03E13-13.jpg Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Special Episodes Category:Holidays Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Special Episodes